Yaya vs Ying
by MiyuValinaRaggs
Summary: Ini adalah beberapa kisah tentang pertarungan Yaya & Ying di mulai dari merebutkan posisi menjadi nomer 1 sampai hal kecil pun. (maaf ga bisa bikin summary)


Yaya VS Ying

Summary: Ini adalah beberapa kisah tentang pertarungan Yaya &amp; Ying di mulai dari merebutkan posisi menjadi nomer 1 sampai hal kecil pun. (maaf ga bisa bikin summary)

Warning: geje,ooc(mungkin),aneh,typo,bahasa campur antara Malay&amp;Indo,humor garing,dan segala kesalahan lainnya

Rated: K

Ganre: friendsip,humor(?)

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenan silakan baca ^_^

**Pelajaran pertama : Adu Masak**

Kring...kring...

Bunyi bel di Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis yang membuat semua murid kelas 5 jujur segera menuju masuk ke dalam kelas dan guru pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas mereka "ehm..selamat pagi cikgu" komando Yaya sang ketua kelas "selamat pagi cikgu" sambut semua murid setelah komando Yaya.

"selamat pagi murid-murid, silakan duduk" sambut sang guru dengan senyuman dan menyuruh semua muridnya untuk duduk di tempat duduknya.

"baiklah murid-murid sekarang kita akan ke ruangan masak dan kita akan memasak dengan tema bebas dan yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna akan mendapatkan posisi pertama" jelas sang guru masak kepada murid-muridnya.

Semua murid yang mendengarnya mulai memikirkan akan memasak apa dan beberapa murid juga yang sedikit tenang karena mereka tak akan mati(?) dengan masakannya Yaya karena selain biskuitnya itu masakan Yaya semuanya enak.

"hei BoBoiBoy kau ni nak masak apeu?" tanya Gopal pada kawan baiknya itu

"aku pun tak tau, kalau kau nak masak apeu?" jawab sang kawan baiknya itu dan langsung bertanya juga

"hmm...ah aku tau" sepertinya Gopal baru saja mendapat ide bagus

"kau tau apa?" BoBoiBoy yang di buat bingung oleh teman baiknya itu

"aku kan bisa ubah benda jadi makanan jadi gampang saja kan hehehe"

"maksud kau tu apeu?" BoBoiBoy seperti tak mengerti maksud teman baiknya itu

"ish, kau ni aku kan bisa ubah benda jadi makanan apa lagi semuanya sedap jadi aku tak perlu susah payah, betul tak" jelas Gopal membuat BoBoiBoy paham apa yang dipikirkan olehnya

"tapi itu licik kan? Tak baik buat tu" tegur BoBoiBoy membuat Gopal batal melaksanakan idenya itu

"hmm iye lah,ehh BoBoiBoy kenapa ada hawa hitam disini"

"eh ha'ah lah,apa yang terjadi nih?" Gopal dan BoBoiBoy bingung akan ke adaan di sekitar merek ini

"hei kalian,tak tengok yang di depan kalian apa?!" Fang pun menyadarkan mereka akan keadaan di depan mereka,BoBoiBoy dan Gopal pun terkejut saat mendapati pandangan penuh aura hitam di sekeliling 2 orang teman mereka itu

"aku pasti bisa jadi nomer satu itu" tegas Yaya yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Ying

"haiya pasti aku lah yang dapat nomer satu tu ma" Ying pun sepertinya tak mau kalah dari Yaya

"macam mana kau bisa kalah kan ku dalam memasak, kau kan tak pandai masak sedangkan aku semua masakan ku sedap" jelas Yaya dengan yakinnya

Semua yang melihat hal itu mulai bingung, dalam hati mereka menyebutkan kalo biskuit Yaya itu sangat tidak sedap tapi tak berani mengatakannya karena takut di pukul oleh sang ketua kelas itu

"haiya masakan ku itu enak ma" Ying masih tak mau kalah dari Yaya yang membuat Yaya makin kesal dan akhirnya mereka saling adu pandang

"sudah-sudah korang ni tak perlu la berdebat,sekarang jom kita ke ruang masak kasihan cikgu dah tunggu kita" BoBoiBoy pun melerai mereka, dan mereka pun segera pergi menuju ruang masak yang diikuti oleh murid lain

"hebat sekali kau BoBoiBoy bisa melerai mereka berdua itu" puji sang kawan baik BoBoiBoy sambil berjalan menuju ruang masak

"hehehe...terbaik bukan?!" BoBoiBoy pun tertawa karna senag dapat pujian

"memang terbaik" Gopal dengan bangganya berteriak seperti itu

"tapi masih lebih terbaik aku" celetuk Fang yang muncul entah dari mana dan langsung mendapatkan pandangan krik..krik... dari mereka. Sesampainya di ruang masak semua murid di kejutkan oleh pandangan yang bisa dibilang...aneh yaitu saat mereka melihat Ying dengan cepatnya menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya

"larian laju" teriak Ying saat mau mengambil bahan-bahan untuk memasak dan langsung balik ke tempatnya "gerakan tangan laju" dan membuat Ying bisa memasak dengan cepat bahkan gerakannya tak terlihat, sedangkan Yaya...

"kuasa graviti" membuat semua bahan –bahan yang di sekitarnya melayang dan Yaya dengan cepat terbang untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang lain karena kuasa manipulasi graviti miliknya membuat Yaya bisa dengan mudah mengangkat bahan-bahan untuk memasaknya dan bisa lebih cepat.

Melihat hal itu murid-murid yang lain hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan takjub, sang guru menghampiri yang lain.

"baiklah kalian semua silakan memulai memasaknya" perintah sang guru dengan senyum

"ta-tapi cikgu Yaya dan Ying bagaimana?" Gopal menunjuk Yaya dan Ying yang masih sibuk beradu dangan wajah cemas

"mereka...sudah tak ape, mereka tu hanya bersemangat jeu jadi kau tak perlu cemas" jawab sang guru dengan senyum

Dan semua murid yang lain mulai memasak di tempat mereka, ada yang menggoreng, memotong, mentumis, membumbui, dan lain-lain mereka lakukan.

Boboiboy melirk tempat yang palik menarik perhatian itu dan yang dapat ia lihat adalah 2 orang teman mereka yang sedang semangatnya untuk menjadi nomer 1 itu 'apa tak apeu membiarkan meraka macam tu kah?' batin Boboiboy tak bisa berhenti memikirkan teman mereka yang sangat bersaing dalam hal nomer satu itu.

~ Yaya POV ~

'Aku tak boleh kalah dari Ying, aku akan memasak hal yang sangat enak untuk mereka dan aku akan kalahkan Ying' batin ku berkata sambil mata ku melirik masakan saingan ku untuk hal nomer 1 dan untungnya aku juga sudah menyiapkan resep baru yang sangan aku ingin coba dan akan ku gunakan untuk mengalahkan Ying.

~ Yaya POV end ~

~ Ying POV ~

'haiya apa yang dimasak Yaya? Aku tau masakan Yaya enak kecuali biskuitnya itu wo, tapi akan ku kalahkan Yaya dengan masakan andalan ku ini' pikir ku sambil melirik masakan gadis berjilbab pink itu dan segera ku ambil bahan berikutnya untuk ku masukkan pada masakan ku ini, apapun yang terjadi aku akan memenangkan ini dan menjadi nomer 1.

~ Ying POV end ~

Gopal, Fang, dan Boboiboy memulai melakukan _garnish_ dengan teliti, Fang melihat masakan Gopal dan Boboiboy, Fang langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"hahaha kalian tu nak masak atau nak main-main? Masak pun kalian tak benar" ucap sang pengendali bayang itu dengan nada yang meremehkan

"hei Fang kau tu jangan cakap macam tu, kau pun belum tentu masakannya enak" tegur Boboiboy menahan amarahnya itu

"benar apa cakap Boboiboy tu, masakan kau pun belum tentu sedap di lidah semua orang" Gopal pun menyetujui perkataan Boboiboy, membuat munculnya perempatan di kepala sang pengendali bayang

"hei korang ni mau dihajar kah?! Masakan ku itu pastinya sedap, liat jeu aku pasti akan mendapatkan posisi pertama tu" tegas Fang yang langsung dihadang oleh sepasang pisau yang tajam, jika saja Fang tak menghindar dia pasti langsung tewas ditempat, Fang pun langsung melihat siapa yang melempar 2 pisau itu dan dia langsung mendapatkan aura pembunuh dan tatapan tajam dari Ying dan Yaya, Fang pun langsung mengerti maksud dari kedua orang tersebut

"ma-maksud ku posisi ke-3, ma-maaf" jelas Fang dengan bercucurannya keringat dingin dari kepalanya

Gopal dan Boboiboy berusaha menahan tawa atas kejadian tadi mereka juga tau bahwa posisi pertama itu hanya untuk Ying atau Yaya.

2 jam telah berlalu dan semua murid sudah selesai memasak dan tinggal dinilai oleh sang guru, sang guru duduk dan memanggil satu persatu muridnya untuk membawa masakan mereka sang guru langsung memanggil anak pertama

"Gopal coba kau bawa masakan kau" panggil sang guru pada salah satu muridnya, Gopal yang dipanggil langsug membawa masakannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja sang guru

"masak apa kau Gopal?" tanya sang guru dengan lembut

"saya masak ayam goreng dan nasi goreng kampung cikgu" tegas Gopal pada gurunya

"hmm..kau tak gunakan kuasa kau kan Gopal?" tanya sang guru yang membuat yang ditanya kaget

"mana ada cikgu, saya awalnya memang ingin menggunakannya tapi saya batalkan niat saya cikgu" Gopal pun menjawab dengan jujur dan sang guru masih ragu

"hm cikgu ni tak pecaya kah sama saya? Kalau tak percaya tengok tempat saya masak cikgu ada potongan ayamnya cikgu dan tengok katel yang di pake saya cikgu ada sisa nasi gorengnya kan?" Gopal menunjukkan bukti-bukti bahwa dia itu memasaknya secara alami tidak menggunakan kekuatannya

"iya cikgu percaya Gopal, baik cikgu akan makan ini" sang guru mengambil suapan pertamanya dan sepertinya guru itu menikmati masakan yang dibuat oleh Gopal itu

"ba-bagaimana rasanya cikgu, sedap tak?" tanya Gopal yang merasa khawatir jika masakannya itu tidak enak

"hmm...sedap Gopal, ternyata kau itu pandai masak juga ya" puji sang guru yang membuat anak itu langsung tersenyum bangga dan langsung ke tempat teman baiknya itu dan langsung memeluknya

"hei Gopal lepaskan pelukan kau ini" keluh Boboiboy dan melepaskan pelukan dari Gopal

"hehehe maaf Boboiboy, aku terlalu senang" Gopal tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena masakannya itu di puji

"baru di puji saja kau dah senang?! Tengok nanti masakan aku" mendengar jawaban ketus dari Fang , Gopal langsung memutar matanya dan menghiraukan ucapan Fang tadi

"baiklah selanjutnya Fang, silakan bawa masakan kau itu" sang guru memanggil nama murid selanjutnya, Fang yang dipanggil langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan menaruh masakan yang dibuatnya itu

"masak apa kau Fang?" tanya sang guru sambil melihat masakan yang di buat oleh Fang

"saya masak Bakpau Cikgu, dengan isi yang bermancam-macam" jelas Fang dengan wajah datarnya

"hmm...sepertinya sedap" sang guru mengambil 1 buah bakpau dari piring tersebut

"mestilah sedap cikgu" Fang pun mulai tersenyum sinis karna akan mendapatkan nilai terbaik

Sang guru memakan masakan Fang dengan pelan-pelan sambil melihat isi dalam bakpau tersebut

"hmm...enak juga bakpau kau Fang, lembut dan komposisinya pas isinya juga tidak terlalu banyak dan tidak terlalu sedikit" puji sang guru pada masakan Fang dan Fang langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melihat ke arah Gopal dan Boboiboy yang dilihat pun hanya bisa berwajah datar dan tidak peduli pada senyumannya Fang yang menyebalkan itu.

"baiklah sekarang Boboiboy, silakan kau bawa masakan kau" sang guru memanggil nama selanjutnya, Boboiboy langsung mendatangi meja sang guru dan menaruh piring dengan isi masakan buatannya

"nah Boboiboy kau masak apeu?" tanya sang guru sambil meliha Boboiboy

"saya masak pisang coklat dan wafer coklat cikgu" jelas Boboiboy tidak lupa dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"ini menggunakan bubuk coklat Tok Abah kah?" tanya sang guru pada cucu Tok Abah

"iya cikgu, saya menggunakan bubuk coklatnya atok" Boboiboy mengiyakan pertanyaan sang guru, sang guru langsung memakan masakan buatan Boboiboy

"hmm..ini enak Boboiboy, pisangnya kau masak dengan kematangan yang pas, rasa coklatnya tidak pecah, wafernya juga sangat renyah" puji sang guru dengan senyum

"terimakasih cikgu" Boboiboy senang dengan pujian sang guru dan langsung ke tempatnya, Boboiboy menerima tos dari Gopal dang mereka langsung tertawa pelan

Satu persatu murid dipanggil dan mereka semua mendapatkan pujian dari sang guru ada pun yang diberi saran oleh sang guru agar masakannya lebih enak, dan murid yang lain pun merasa puas dengan perkataan sang guru pada masakan mereka, dan tertinggal 2 murid lagi untuk di beri nilai oleh sang guru

"nah Yaya coba bawa masakan kau itu" sang guru langsung memanggil nama sang ketua kelas, mendengar namanya dipanggil Yaya langsung senag dan langsung membawa masakannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja sang guru

"nah Yaya sekarang kau masak apa?" tanya sang guru dengan melihat hiasan cantik di masakan yang dibuat oleh Yaya

"saya masak cake strawberry cikgu dengan krim vanila" jelas Yaya beserta senyuman manis di wajahnya

"sepertinya enak, coba kau bagikan pada kawan-kawan kau" sang guru menyuruh Yaya membagikan Kuenya itu pada teman-temannya, Yaya langsung mengerjakan perintah sang guru dan lansung membagikan kuenya pada mereka, kurang dari 1 menit semua sudah mendapatkan kue dari Yaya, murid-murid lain langsung tersenyum dan tak sabar untuk segera memakan masakan Yaya karena selain penampilannya yang sangat indah itu ada aroma manis strawberry yang membuat mereka semua ingin memakannya dengan segera.

Sang guru dan murid-murid lain langsung memakan kue buatan Yaya itu mereka awalnya menikmati rasanya, rasa manis dan asam strawberry dan kelembutan dari krim beserta lembutnya bolu itu membuat mereka seakan di surga tapi pada kunyahan berikutnya yang berubah menjadi rasa hangus dan pahit tekstur yang keras dan rasa yang begitu mematikan membuat mereka seakan jatuh ke dalam lubang kegelapan yang hampir menyamai neraka, murid-murid yang lain langsung ketakutan karena takut jika hari ini mereka akan meninggalkan dunia ini

"bagaimana rasanya cikgu,kawan-kawan?" tanya Yaya dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun melainkan wajah yang menyugingkan sebuah senyuman

"hmm..Yaya apa yang kau masukan dalam kue ini?" tanya sang guru selembut mungkin agar muridnya ini tidak tersinggung

"kenapa tiba-tiba cikgu menanyakan hal itu?" Yaya bingung akan pertanyaan sang gurunya

"tidak apa-apa, cikgu hanya ingin tau jeu?" balas sang guru dengan senyuman

"saya tak memasukkan yang aneh-aneh cikgu, hanya beberapa potong biskuit saya jeu dengan resep baru cikgu" jawab Yaya dengan senyum kecil yang malah membuat semua yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan mendapatkan jawaban akan masakan yang aneh ini, Gopal yang mendengar hal itu langsung melirik masakannya Yaya itu dan dia menemukan beberapa potong biskuit buatan Yaya, Gopal dan Boboiboy langsung tak melanjutkan memakannya diikuti oleh murid yang lain

"eh kenap semua berhenti makan?" Yaya bingung denga tingkah mereka semua

'kami tak mau mati disini' jawab mereka dalam hati tapi tak mengutarakannya karena takut Yaya akan mengamuk

"hehehe tak peu Yaya, kami hanya kenyang jeu" jelas Boboiboy yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan cepat dari teman-temannya, Yaya mendengar alasannya dan langsung melihat sang guru Yaya tak bisa memaksakan mereka jika mereka sudah kenyang

"jadi bagaimana cikgu? Sedap tak?" tanya Yaya yang berharap masakannya itu enak dan mendapatkan posisi pertam itu dan mengalahkan Ying

"hmm..sedap Yaya tapi lain kali jangan masukan apa-apa pada kuenya" sang guru hanya tersenyum pada Yaya dan memberi saran agar Yaya tak membunuh orang-orang dengan kuenya itu

"baiklah cikgu, tapi kenapa tak boleh" Yaya menanyakan hal tersebut yang membuat sang guru mencari-cari alasan yang pas

"ka-karna biskuit dan cake itu belum terlalu cocok" sang guru berbohong demi Yaya, murid-muridnya yang lain dan nyawanya semdiri, Yaya pun mengangguk arti dia paham akan maksudnya dia pun langsung ke tempatnya dan beradu pandang denga Yimg, Ying pun membalas adu pandang tersebut.

Setelah sang guru meminum satu gelas air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa yang sangat ajaib di mulutnya sang guru segera memanggil muridnya yang terakhir yaitu Ying

"baiklah Ying silakan bawa masakan kau kat sini" perintah sang guru pada gadis keturunan china tersebut

"ini cikgu, saya harap cikgu suka masakan saya wo" Ying pun memberikan semangkuk masakan buatannya pada guru

"terimakasih Ying, nah kau ni masak apeu?" tanya sang guru sambil melihat isi dari mangkuk tersebut

"saya masak dimsum cikgu" jawab Ying sambil tersenyum, Ying pun melihat ke arah teman-temannya "haiya jika kalian nak coba juga ambil saja disana ma" Ying berkata tersebut karena melihat teman-temannya itu seperti menginginkan mencoba masakannya, tanpa basa basi lagi mereka langsung mengambilnya tidak pernah mereka mencoba masakan gadis keturunan china tersebut.

Sang guru dan murid-murid yang lain menyantap masakan buatan Ying, kuah yang panas menghangatkan tubuh mereka, dan mereka mencoba memakan siomay yang ada didalam kuah tersebut gigitan pertama terasa lembut dengan rasa yang sangat familiar dilidah mereka semakin lama rasa itu segera makin familiar mereka pun mulai bingung akan rasa yang khas ini, rasa khas ini seakan mengingatkan mereka akan masakan yang tak pernah mereka ingin coba lagi, tunggu rasa ini? Rasa yang berdampingan dengan kematian? Rasa yang ditakuti semua orang bahkan kucing sekali pun? Ini benar-benar rasa biskuit Yaya.

Semua orang yang memakan masakan Ying segera melihat ke arah Ying yang dilihatpun hanya kaget dan bingung

"haiya kalian ni kenapeu?" Ying bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi oleh semua temannya itu

"hai Ying kau masak ini pakai bumbu apeu?" tanya Gopal yang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membuang masakan temannya itu

"hmm...saya pun tak tau ma, saya memasak ini dari ingatan saya akan rasa yang familiar di lidah saya tapi saya lupa itu rasa apa" jelas Ying dengan polosnya, yang mendengar perkataan Ying hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap horor masakan Ying yang bagai cermin dari biskuit Yaya itu

"jadi cikgu saya dapat nilai berapa ma?" tanya Ying yang sudah tak sabar dengan hasil dari maskannya itu

"masakan kau itu cukup enak tapi lain kali coba kau liat resep untuk membuat dimsum agar rasa dimsum kau lebih enak" jelas sang guru berusaha agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Ying

"baiklah cikgu" Ying menerima saran dari sang guru tersebut

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang adalah pengumuman siapa yang menjadi nomer satu dalam hal memasak diantara mereka, aura hitam pun segera muncul dari 2 orang yang sangat menantikan hal ini

"pasti saya yang dapat nomer satu tu" tegas Yaya yang mendapat tatapan yang sangat tajam dari Ying

"haiya kau itu mimpi kah? Pasti aku yang dapat nomer satu tu" Ying menegaskan kata-katanya dan mendapat balasan tatap tajam dari Yaya

"ish kau ni tak mau mengaku kalah" balas Yaya

"apa kau cakap?! Mestinya kau yang mengaku kalah ma" Ying tak mau kalah dari Yaya dan akhirnya mereka saling du pandang.

Yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat tingkah mereka itu 'menurut kami kalian tidak akan mendap posisi nomer 1 itu' batin mereka membicarakan hal yang sama tapi tak mampu mengungkapkan, dan akhirnya sang guru muncul ke dalam kelas mereka untuk mengumumkan hasil penilaian

"baik lah murid-murid kalian semuah dah berjuang dan berkerja keras agar bisa memasak masakan yang sedap dan diantara kalian ada yang membuat masakan yang rasanya lebih sedap, dan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi adalah..." sang guru menggantungkan nama salah satu murid mereka yang memberikan kesan tegang bagi murid-muridnya dan tatapan berharap dari Ying dan Yaya

"...Boboiboy, selamat nilau kau yang terbaik dalam materi sekarang" lanjut sang guru di susul oleh tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua murid dikelas yang di tepuk tangankan hanya bisa tersenyum malu pada semuanya

"selamat Boboiboy masakan kau tu memang sedap" Gopal segera menepuk-nepuk punggung kawan baiknya itu

"hehehe terimakasih Gopal" Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendapatkan pujian tersebut

"nah Fang kau tengok sendirikan siapa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi" tegas Gopal pada anak yang duduk dibelakang Boboiboy itu

"ish, iyelah aku mengaku kalah tuk sekarang jeu" jawab Fang dengan pasrah dan berat hati

Disela-sela itu Boboiboy merasa ada pandangan menusuk yang mengarah ke arahnya diikuti dengan aura hitam yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang dikeluar kan oleh Yaya dan Ying, Boboiboy hanya ketakutan saat melihat hal tersebut berharap bahwa hari ini bukan hari akhir baginya

"berani kau Boboiboy, berani sangat kau ambil posisi kami" tegas Yaya yang membuat semua orang ketakutan

"kau rupanya mau cari mati Boboiboy" Ying pun tak kalah menyeramkan dari Yaya aura dan tatapan tajam makin di keluarkan oleh gadis ini

"e-eh ma-maf Ying, Yaya aku tak sengaja mengambil posisi ini" Boboiboy berusaha menenagkan Ying dan Yaya tapi tidak didengarkan oleh mereka karena memasak adalah keahlian seorang perempuan siapa yang terima bahwa keahlian perempuan diambil ahli oleh seorang bocah laki-laki bertopi ini, itu menurut pendapat Yaya dan Ying yang dengan segera akan menghabisi Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang merasa akan terjadi hal besar padanya langsung menghampiri sang guru "cikgu saya nak izin ka keluar boleh? Sebentar jeu cikgu"

"eh bo-boleh saja tapi jangan lama-lama" sang guru mengerti situasinya dan langsung memperbolehkan pahlawan tersebut untuk keluar sebentar

"terimakasih cikgu saya tak keun lama-lama" jawab Boboiboy yang merasa lega namu kelegaannya segera hilang setelah dia melihat 2 temannya mendekatinya sambil siap-siap akan memukul Boboiboy, menyadari hal tersebut Boboiboy langsung melakukan rencana pelarian dirinya.

"Boboiboy Halilintar, gerakan kilat" Boboiboy langsung berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar dan langsung melarikan diri melalui jendela kelas yang terbuka dengan gerakan kilatnya, menyadari hal tersebut Yaya dan Ying segera mengejar Boboiboy tapi izin terlebih dahulu sang guru tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya bisa menganggug dan merasa bersalah pada Boboiboy

"kecepatan super sonic" Yaya terbang keluar jendela dengan cepat diikuti oleh Ying yang keluar melalui pintu kelas

"larian laju" dan dimulai lah aksi kejar-kejaran mereka diluar lingkungan sekolah, mereka berusaha mencari Boboiboy di semua tempat tapi tak menemukannya,

Tok..tok..

Suara pintu diketuk menggema diseluruh kelas dari pintu tersebut dan menampilkan sesosok anak bertopi diarah sana tak lain ada lah Boboiboy, semua orang terkejut saan melihat Boboiboy masih hidup dan utuh(?)

"hei Boboiboy bukannya kau lagi dikejar Yaya dan Ying?" tanya Gopal pada kawan baiknya itu

"hehehe memang, tapi saya bersembunyi di sekolah mereka pasti tak akan menemukan saya" jawab Boboiboy sambil tertawa dan bersyukur karena Ying dan Yaya tak ada dalam kelas

Sementara di kota Ying dan Yaya masih mencari orang yang sedang mereka cari yang sebenarnya ada dalam kelas sambil bernafas lega.

**TBC**(?)

**A/N** : Maaf semua ceritanya garing -" saya Author baru dan ini fanfic percobaan pertama saya jadi saya akan berjuang untuk bikin yang lebih bagus lagi ^^

okk semua akhir kata tolong review ^^ dan tolong beri saran agar fanfic ini lebih bagus okk, Sayonara Minna-san


End file.
